


Scared Shrekless

by Iavendermenace



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Shrek (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iavendermenace/pseuds/Iavendermenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dark, lonely night in Coleman's house. He's scared out of his mind, having just watched PewdiePie play Five Nights at Freddy's.......but a special someone reassures him he is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Shrekless

Coleman glanced around his darkened room and shuddered. He had just finished watching his crush, PewdiePie, play Five Nights at Freddy's, and now he was terrified. He pulled the blankets over his head and curled into a ball. "If only I hadn't watched that video...." he said to himself. "I'm so scared."

He looked up from his blanket shield and out the window. He saw a shooting star speed across the sky. Coleman had always heard that when you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come true. So, he propped himself up in bed and stared at the bright streak that stood out against the darkness outside. Coleman locked his fingers together and bowed his head. "Star," he addressed the flaming celestial object, "I wish I had a way to feel safe from that scary game that the hot YouTuber was playing! Amen."

Coleman slid under the blankets once more..........and waited.

About twenty minutes later, Coleman awoke to hear his bedroom door open. "Mom?" he called. No response. He tried calling his sisters' names, but they did not answer either. Suddenly, loud, thudding footsteps were heard. "Oh no!! A Five Nights at Freddy's monster!!" he squealed. He dove under his blankets.

Suddenly, a large hand grabbed him and pulled him out. "Please don't eat me!!" Coleman squeaked.

"Eet yah??"

Coleman was suddenly engulfed by the zesty stench of onion and foul odor of swamp. Suddenly....he knew who was in his room!!

"S-Shrek??"

"Thaht's meh!!" Shrek announced, dropping Coleman to the floor. "SHHH!!!" Coleman ordered. "You'll wake people up."

"Wehl Coelmahn." Shrek said. "I hear yew wieshed on a fawlen star fahr me tah come protict yah....."

Coleman suddenly smiled and embraced the large ogre. "Oh Shrek!!" he swooned. Shrek picked up Coleman once more and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They fell onto the bed. Outside, the stars shone brightly.

\---

The next morning, Becky woke up. She got dressed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, gathered her things, and left for the bus stop. Her earphones blared David Bowie as she got onto the school bus and parked next to Coleman. "Hi Cole!!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning~!!" Coleman said a bit too happily.

Becky stopped her music and glanced at her friend. "Uh...what are you so happy about??"

"Nothing." Coleman told her, then stared straight ahead, smiling.

When they got to school and walked to their usual hangout spot, Becky noticed Coleman was walking with an unusual limp.


End file.
